1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrochemical catalytic carbonate process consisting essentially of contacting an alcohol, carbon monoxide, a Group VIIIB catalyst, an electrolyte containing a chloride, bromide or iodide and a direct electric current. The carbonates resulting rom the process can be employed in situ or isolated from the reaction mixture in the preparation of mono- or polycarbonates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fenton in U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,226, issued Aug. 13, 1968, describes the preparation of esters of unsaturated carboxylic acids, esters of dicarboxylic acids and esters of beta-alkoxy-substituted carboxylic acids. Fenton's products are formed by contacting alcohols, olefins, carbon monoxide, "a platinum or palladium sub-group metal", i.e. platinum, rhodium, ruthenium, palladium, iridium or osmium, and a "redox agent", i.e. a multivalent metal salt having an oxidation potential higher (more positive) than the platinum metal in solution. Fenton also describes reoxidation of the redox agent by electrolysis.
Cipris et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,521, issued Dec. 26, 1978, describes an electrochemical process for synthesizing organic carbonates by electrolyzing a liquid medium consisting essentially of a nonfluoride halide-containing electrolyte and a paraffinic monohydric or 1,2-dihydric alcohol under a carbon monoxide atmosphere.